Fragmentos de cristal
by YoujiX
Summary: Anda, libérate memoria de sombras, vibra reluciente por el dolor de antaño, desenrédate del ayer que te mantiene cautiva y... y cuando los recuerdos ya no puedan ser sometidos ... Yo, Shion de Aries, dejaré que el pasado me muestre lo que una vez perdí..
1. Capítulo I

Hola...hum...hum... pues pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió escribir un pequeño fic sobre mis personajes favoritos de Saint seiya, no será mucho pero me encanta tanto Mu como Shion que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo...y puesto que el 27 y 30 de Abril pasado fue el aniversario de aprendiz y maestro pues...es un pequeño regalito...

Aún no está terminado pero ya me aseguraré de hacerlo jejeje...

Pues... no está de más decir que lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor pero bueno...eso no me impide jugar un rato jejeje

De antemano gracias por leer.

Fragmentos de Cristal

-¿Por qué lloras Mu?...

Ese lugar era distinto. No existían montañas que les resguardaran, no había caminos de niebla que les ocultaran a la ajena vida que colapsaba a su alrededor, aborreciendo en silencio, deseoso de refugiarse nuevamente tras las murallas impenetrables de su tierra.

Caótico, lamentable…

Pareciera como si el cielo mismo no pudiera extenderse por toda esa vasta tierra desconocida… tan grande, tan única….

Tan vacía…

No recordaba lo suficiente como para refugiarse en las imágenes del pasado… el pueblo del que había partido estaba muy lejos de él, la gente que había conocido ya no estaba con él, la vida que había tenido ya no era para él…

¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ¿Qué pasaría con él?, ¿Por qué su gente le había desterrado?, ¿Por qué habían permitido que se lo llevaran?...

Porque…porque…

-¿Por qué lloras Mu?...

-¡No estoy llorando!

Arremetió herido, con amarga frustración impregnada en la voz… fue tarde al percatarse de a quien le mostraba su triste semblante, arrepentido por su estupidez. Se sentía avergonzado, humillado por mostrar cuan débil podía ser ante el infortunio con el que cargaba desde el momento en que cruzó las puertas que le separaban de tierra humana.

Lo lamento…- dejó salir en un murmullo que se perdió en el eco de la habitación- no fue mi intención levantarle la voz, no se volverá a repetir…

Estaba dispuesto a escapar, no soportaría estar más tiempo en la misma habitación que esa persona. Aceptaría el horrible castigo por su falta, pero ahora no, la vergüenza no le permitiría mirarle a los ojos…

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, teniendo presente lo cobarde de su postura. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba más que el saberse preso de esa persona que había descubierto su herida. Había logrado esconderle para no ser juzgado por la crudeza de sus palabras, acatando cada orden, cada enseñanza, cada entrenamiento al que era sometido desde su obligado encuentro. Y toda su minuciosa farsa se había hecho pedazos por un momento de debilidad.

Pero nunca dejó de sospechar que esa persona había descifrado sus enmarañados sentimientos, aprovechándose de ellos en una paciente espera a la oportunidad de atacarle cuando más desprotegido estuviera, siempre con esa majestuosidad emanante, serena, imperturbable ante cualquier situación...

Con la mirada llena de calidez que solo dirigía a él, a su cobarde aprendiz, mostrándole lo insignificante que podía ser en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Odiaba que le mirara de esa manera, le confundía y le agradaba por igual, sometido al sofocante calor que pareciera quemarle y ver más allá de la carne, dejando desnuda a su temerosa alma para ser juzgada.

Y lo que ahora estaba sucediendo no era más que el desenlace de la memorable actuación de dos grandes farsantes.

Ni siquiera logró rozar la puerta con sus dedos cuando la gruesa alfombra bajó su pies ondeó cayendo de bruces al suelo marfilado. A pesar del punzante dolor en su frente, ni un solo quejido se escuchó, manteniendo el silencio tenso dentro de la habitación. Apoyó una mano en el suelo, cubriéndose con la otra la herida abierta sin interesarle que las gotas escaparan por sus dedos, resbalando por su brazo, surcando su pálida piel al encuentro con el suelo…

El camino de la sangre lemuriana derramada.

El causante se mantuvo inmutable desde su asiento Patriarcal, observando detenidamente los suaves movimientos del joven a cualquier indicio de desasosiego.

Le gustaba su cabello, desde siempre, siendo lo primero que había llamado su atención cuando el joven aún era un niño con el cabello hasta los hombros. Y desde la postura en que se encontraba podía ver que tan largo y hermoso se había mantenido desde entonces.

Tanto le gustaba que le había obligado a nunca más cortárselo sin darle la merecida importancia al gesto inquisitivo del niño ante su capricho.

Sonrió tras la máscara, satisfecho.

Ese era un secreto que nadie más que él sabía.

* * *

Vaya, vaya...lo digo una y otra y otra vez...este Shion es un tipo raro...


	2. Capítulo II

Segunda parte, segunda parte si!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me encantan los Aries...jejeje

Fragmentos de Cristal

Rememoró el momento exacto de su encuentro, cuando el niño fue traído de la mano ante él por la mujer que le cuidaba. Sus padres, como los de los demás huérfanos, seguro habían huido a tierra humana, hastiados de su vida apática en el encierro de las montañas. Pero el niño aparentaba no sufrir, encerrado en un lugar mucho más desterrado de lo que su pueblo estaba.

- ¿Por qué sus ojos están vendados?…

La mujer le miró profundamente, tensando el agarre con el que sostenía la pequeña mano del niño. Entendió entonces que su curiosidad estaba de más, sin embargo, ella aceptó responder, no sin antes pedirle al más joven que saliera con los demás niños. Le miró asentir y con paso lento dirigirse hacia la puerta, siguiéndole minuciosamente hasta que sus dedos palparon la madera y giró su rostro como si supiera que le observaban.

Si hubiera podido ver sus ojos… tal vez hubiera escapado con él en ese preciso instante.

- Vamos, vete ya, tus hermanos te esperan…

El niño la ignoró, manteniendo la oculta mirada hacia él. Antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar, el contacto se rompió y salió en silencio. Ella parecía cansada, como si desde mucho tiempo cargara con el peso del mundo sombre sus viejos hombros. Suspiró, preparándose para mantener la compostura ante la sarta de palabrería que debía de contar. Pero, suponiendo que esa persona aceptaría el cargo por el que había sido llamado desde tan lejos, entonces no había remedio.

Rogó porque esta vez fuera diferente.

- ¿Cómo es morar entre carne de batalla?...- preguntó mientras se sentaba, sin percatarse de que el hombre junto a ella todavía mantenía la fija atención en el marco de la puerta…- No dudo lo nauseabundo de su corrupción… me preguntó si también has sido corrompido...

Volvió la mirada, extrañado por las palabras de la mujer que permanecía inmersa en pensamiento, con los ojos fijos en el halo de luz que se colaba por el gran ventanal. No le fue necesario recurrir adentrarse a lo profundo de su mente para percatarse de que, a pesar de la barrera mental que había levantado, estaba nerviosa.

Se acercó a ella, indagando en los movimientos traicioneros de su cuerpo para responder las dudas que hacía un momento, su propia curiosidad se había hecho cargo de sembrar en él. Antes de poder siquiera tomar asiento la mujer se puso de pie, tomándole desprevenido.

- ¿Tú corromperías a Mu?...

Leyó la angustia en el temblor de la perlada mirada sobre él, en la forma en cómo masajeaba con rudeza los blancos nudillos de sus manos. Por un momento pensó en rehuir de la crudeza de su ojos, sin embargo se contuvo, devolviéndole una serena mirada en respuesta a su inquisitivo ataque.

¿En qué momento había comenzado su juicio?...

El silencio no era más que una guerra muda, una guerra que se desataba dentro de ellos, embistiendo ataques que iban directos a su fortaleza interna. Los muebles en la habitación vibraron ante el choque de cosmos, comenzando a perder contacto con el suelo. Una ráfaga nació, rugiendo y mezclándose con los crujidos de la madera bajo sus pies, las paredes y el techo desprendiéndose a pedazos. Sin embargo, más allá de las dos personas, nadie más se percató de lo acontecido, encerrando su campo de encuentro tras paredes de cristal imponentes e indestructibles, con el poder suficiente de encerrar lo brutal de su batalla.

Pero todo acabó.

Las paredes de cristal fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, desprendiéndose en pequeños rastros de luz viajando con la brisa. Los muebles cayeron ruidosamente y los sonidos de la mañana se abrieron paso. La anciana cerró los ojos, frotándose la cien en señal de cansancio. Estiró el brazo, intentando sujetarse a la mesa para no caer. Él respondió, acercando una silla y ayudándola a sentarse, sintiéndose responsable de su colapso mental, consciente de que no importaba que tan fuerte pudiera ser o cuantos años hubiera vivido aquella mujer… ni siquiera ella podía dañarle.

- No debiste…- alcanzó a pronunciar, con un dejo de preocupación tras el tono soberbio de su voz. La mujer sangraba por la nariz, los ojos…y por las marcas de su frente. Él palpó ligeramente ese lugar con sus dedos, sintiendo el calor de la sangre fluir por su propia carne.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió la frente del otro en la suya. A pesar de la necesidad de mirarle nuevamente no pudo, la sangre en sus ojos se lo impedía y sólo atinó a acariciarle la mejilla, respondiendo de igual manera su señal de consuelo.

- He estado a un paso de morir ¿No es cierto?...- sonrió, acariciando con la otra mano al hombro de la persona frente a ella- a pesar de ello, no ha sido ese temor el que me ha hecho ceder…temo por ti…- su voz volvía a llenarse de angustia, de un miedo indescifrable. Se aferró al torso del hombre, incapaz de poder contener su terror por más tiempo- no debes volver a tierra humana, no debes volver con Mu…

- Los hombres en esa tierra amarían tu perfecta silueta…jamás pensarían que una mujer tan joven y hermosa tuviera cientos de años de existencia…- respiró pausadamente sobre la frente de la mujer, cerrado los ojos al tomar delicadamente su rostro con las manos- …los hombres aún no saben ver más allá de lo que juzgan que es real…- sentenció, respondiendo la primera pregunta que la mujer le había hecho. Ella abrió los labios, alarmada por su actitud, soltándose del agarre siendo ahora ella quien le acariciaba el rostro pálido. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él se apresuró- Le he esperado por mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que él naciera… le he sentido mucho antes de saber quién era… … le he deseado desde que mi ser se creó dentro de ti…

La mujer negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

* * *

Ah...ah...eh...

Gracias por leer!!!


	3. Capítulo III

No me comas...

...

Espera, eso esta fuera de la historia...jujujujuju

Hola que tal?, aqui resurgiendo una vez más de mi encierro para poder continuar con esta pequeña historia...me encanta tanto pero tanto esta pareja que he decidido seguir a pesar de mi irremediable pérdida de lucidez que no se porque, pero con frecuencia no me deja terminar las historias, asi ya han sido unas cuantas que no tienen final...hum...espero que esta no sea una de ellas, aún tengo la trama clavada en mi cabecita pero se va retorciendo... y retorciendo... y retorciendo...que me duele el estómago...¿?...será eso?, quien sabe! pero siento que me habla la virgen...creo que ya tengo sueño...bueno, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo y una y mil disculpas por el atraso, aún tengo otros capítulos por subir pero será más adelante...y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta recibirlos jujujujuju...GRACIAS!

Capítulo 3

- Escúchame, te pido que comprendas… el niño ha nacido en hora y fecha exacta de la destrucción de Lemuria…- calló por un momento, sabiendo lo prohibido que significaba hablar de ello. Acerco sus labios a su oído, incapaz de poder comunicarse con él en el refugio de su mente debido al cansancio…- Nunca, desde la desaparición de la tierra pura, había caído un nacimiento en fecha y hora que concordara…ni un niño, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- su voz tembló, llevándose una mano a los labios- Ha comenzado de nuevo… la cuenta regresiva a la destrucción… por favor Shion, sólo tú puedes deshacer nuestro infortunio, como el Lemuriano que ha aprendido a vivir en la infamia de la civilización humana…sólo tú, como el caballero dorado que eres…

Se separó de las manos temblorosas de la mujer, dándole la espalda por un momento sin que ella se percatara. No podía comprender el profundo terror que conmocionaba a toda esa gente… a pesar de tener el mismo origen, la misma historia…

No era capaz de temerle.

- ¿Es por eso que he sido llamado?... ¿Cómo es posible que pudieran caer en esa farsa?...no tiene sentido alguno…- se acercó, abrazándola - y aún más… me rehúso a creer que seas también parte de esto... ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?...

- Las estrellas…-respondió, abriendo lentamente los ojos, perdida en el sonido de su propia voz- está escrito en el cielo...en el fragmento de cielo que sólo se levanta sobre nosotros. Antes de que partieras al caos de la humanidad, antes que decidieras servir a otros dioses… lo escrito ha estado ahí, entintando la noche, oscureciéndole. Me atormente saber que has olvidado como mirar al cielo ¿Desde cuándo no lo haces?, ¿Por qué le evitas?...- susurró, con el aliento frío y desesperado del que se ha perdido a pesar de seguir en el camino, ansiando respuestas que no le pertenecen.

- He visto al cielo quebrarse y a las estrellas caer… lo que ahí esté no es eterno…

- Shion, tu pueblo clama por ti, hemos velado para que fueras digno de alabanza… y has cumplido con lo que se te ha encomendado. Sin embargo, tus palabras me desconciertan… Si hubieses respetado lo que fue escrito para ti, la bonanza de las estrellas sería tuya, ahuyentarían con su luz las heridas que atraviesan la moribunda armadura que te pertenece…

- Aries, la gloriosa primera casa…

- ¿Hace cuanto muere?...

- Fue forjada para ello…

Y los dos callaron.

Shion era consciente del reproche, de la incertidumbre... y aún así no le interesaba reconfortar la inquietud de la mujer que por cada palabra, parecía desprendérsele la vida. Era egoísta lo sabía, pero lo inevitable no podía ser truncado y lo que él deseaba iba más allá del honor… sin importarle la lealtad que debía tener con su gente.

"_Inevitable"…_

- Te alejarías para volver como nuestro juez…

Ella habló, adormecida con el suave roce de las cortinas sobre sus manos, recitando con delirio la profanadas escrituras que Shion aberraba.

- Las estrellas te protegieron…

- No…

- Te convirtieron en sobreviviente de la cruel guerra al que fuiste sometido…

- No…

- Así como han señalado al niño como el cataclismo de nuestras era, así también a ti como nuestro protector…

Estaba cansado de escucharle hablar con tanta insensatez, degenerando la imagen con la que reconocía haberla admirado. Repudiaba más que nada el hecho de saberse traicionado, de ser el único al que no le bastaba con las enseñanzas de los antiguos moradores, de ver sucumbir a toda una raza por el miedo…

De saber que de ella no quedaba nada en él.

- Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que el destino no puede ser regido, que no existen los hilos de quienes alegan que pueden manejarnos - la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo pero la mujer desvió la mirada, enfureciéndole - ¡No hay nada escrito, nada! ¡Nadie pude sentenciar nuestro final, ni siquiera las estrellas!

Faltó poco para que la mujer cayera al suelo por la rudeza de sus movimientos. Se percató entonces de su agresividad y como sus emociones se habían salido de control. Nunca antes había lastimado con alevosía y menos a la mujer que amaba. Se dirigió a la puerta, con intención de salir cuanto antes de esa tierra, sintiendo por primera vez desde la muerte de su maestro, el peso de la impotencia avasallando su orgullo.

- Hakurei era sabio…

- ¿Qué has dicho?...

Se detuvo, percibiendo un golpeteo anormal en su pecho al escuchar el nombre de su maestro, seguro de que la mujer había logrado leer con precisión sus pensamientos aprovechando lo oportuno de su descuido. Los sangrantes ojos de la mujer se elevaron al techo como evocando su antigua vida. Shion se acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella, resguardando sus frías manos en un abrazo necesitado alrededor de su suave cintura.

Se sentía confundido.

Evocó la embargante dicha de esos años en el que se supo privilegiado en tenerla, deseando que fuera suficiente para exterminar la confusión y el odio palpitante en su acongojado pecho, pero lo que anhelaba encontrar ya no estaba en ella…el frío de su cuerpo no podía ser adormecido por el antaño calor de la mujer….

- Yo…

- Tu maestro prefirió morir en una guerra ajena a ser testigo del derrumbe de su civilización…

Se quedó atónito ante las palabras despiadadas que retumbaron en sus oídos, reabriendo heridas del pasado. Por un momento juró estar de nuevo en el campo de batalla, con la muerte a su lado cazando a todas esas tristes almas caídas en sangre y olvido. Escuchó los gritos, el choque de las armas, la sangre serpenteando bajo sus pies. Sintió de nuevo la amenaza, la ira de la guerra envolviendo sus manos, martillando su cuerpo con el ansia de matar…

Y a lo lejos al viejo maestro en su último suspiro…

- ¡Él no fue un cobarde, jamás lo fue!

Le tomó por los largos cabellos, arrastrándola hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, destrozando la puerta en su camino. Salió del lugar con ella a rastras mientras la gente se aglutinaba a su alrededor, mirando como una de sus guardianas era sometida sin piedad alguna. Intervinieron, pero no lograron siquiera acércasela siendo embestidos por su enardecido cosmos desbordándose sobre los habitantes, manteniéndolos paralizados por la lastimosa furia de quien se sabe traicionado.

"_¿Qué ha sido de mi?"..._


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! XD

.

¡Un nuevo capítulo si! ¡Al fin, si, creí que tardaría más! (¿?)

.

Me hacía falta un buen jalón de orejas. Lo admito, soy terriblemente pésima para actualizar, cuando parece que las ideas están a punto de hacer reaccionar a mis dedos sobre el teclado, de repente surge algo y me trunca la escritura… ¿Es normal?...quién sabe, creo que la anormal soy yo XD

.

No quiero dejar de lado este fic. Tal vez las personas que lo seguían se habrá dado cuenta que tarde mucho en actualizar…una disculpa por eso, pero hay tantas cosas y a la vez nada que me impida seguir escribiéndolo…hum…

.

Aún así, muchas gracias por leer y por esperar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

.

En esta ocasión me permitiré un viajecito al pasado, un poco más lejos de donde se quedó la historia. Tal vez los brincos en el tiempo sean un tanto confusos y fastidiosos, pero este en particular hablará como es que Shion se ha obstinado por seguir a Mu…

.

¿Es posible saberse vivo antes de llegar a la vida misma?

.

¿Es posible sentirse y sentir el llamado de quien se ha quedado en el pasado?

.

Hay tantas cosas que Shion sabe…

.

Y otras que desconoce en demasía…

.

Espero que la descripción del crecimiento de Shion sea claro, puesto que aún faltan unos dos capítulos más de su pasado (su infancia sobre todo) antes de volver a donde se quedó con la mujer (sí, esa que agarró de las greñas XD)

.

Pues no me queda más que decir (redundar) que los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen a su respectivo autor y que les agradesco mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia.

.

¡Gracias!

.

* * *

.

_._

_"Le he esperado por mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que él naciera… le he sentido mucho antes de saber quién era… … le he deseado desde que mi ser se creó dentro de ti"… _

.

.

**Capítulo IV **

.

.

Existe un lugar donde las almas duermen tranquilas. Duermen sin soñar porque no tienen con qué hacerlo, dentro de ellas no hay rastro del pasado, ni presente, ni del futuro y por lo tanto recuerdo alguno. Y si algún a vez los tuvieron, se han quedado en lo que dejaron al caer dormidas.

.

.

Ellas llegan ahí después de andar por el pasaje de la vida. Ocurre que algunas almas perduran durante mucho tiempo y los cuerpos terrenales que ocupan envejecen con ellas hasta el final del sendero que les toca caminar. Pero hay quienes no logran andar como las demás y aún siendo jóvenes, tropiezan y su presencia entre los vivos desaparece.

.

.

La puerta se abre para todas. Las que pasan de largo se pierden y no se vuelve a saber algo de ellas. A las que eligen entrar se les desprende la mundana existencia con un sueño arrebatador, preparándolas para destino incierto, esperando sin esperar a que la vida vuelva a tomarlas a su cuidado. Pueden quedarse ahí, sin ser perturbadas porque el tiempo no se atreve a caminar en ese lugar por temor a perderse en su inmensidad.

.

.

Ese lugar es la nada.

.

.

Cuando sus puertas se cierran no hay modo alguno de entrar, siguiendo en secreta marcha a la sombra del mundo. Por eso en el momento en que una perpetua voz de refugios desconocidos se adentró en ella llamando con su canto al dueño de sus plegarias, el silencio se resquebrajó y el encierro se volvió inestable, profanado por tan insolente presencia.

.

.

Tan atrevida afrenta jamás había sido esperada.

.

.

El canto se desprendió en murmullos rozando los sueños vacíos de los durmientes sin dejar de cantar para _él_.

.

.

Nunca se escuchó tan amoroso canto como aquel a quien nada ni nadie respondió…

.

.

Hasta que le encontró.

.

.

La noble alma yacía inexistente, despojada de vidas pasadas y de recuerdos sin dueño al cual pertenecer. Aquellos fragmentos de cristal flotaban moribundos a su alrededor reflejando lo que cada uno poseía: memorias agrietadas e incompletas que jamás volverían a ser reconocidas por su lamentable estado.

.

.

Lentamente se volvían polvo y pesar de su inminente final, seguían deseando entrar en el alma que por estar dormida ignoraba su sufrimiento. Y los recuerdos se afligían, bañando su lecho con lo último que quedaba de ellos, velando su descanso hasta que cada uno desaparecía.

.

.

Conmovida, la voz arrulló al alma desde muy lejos, consolando su soledad con su vibrante tonada. Gentil como era, le acunó con amable consuelo y sin temer, le arrebató del sueño y se la llevó consigo.

.

.

La nada, a pesar de saber que la vida reclamaría a la codiciada alma tan pronto se percatara de su desaparición, les dejó marcharse porque en esa voz se guardaba el mayor de sus miedos, incluso más que la vida misma.

.

.

La eternidad.

.

.

Sumisa les dejó partir, pues también sabía que tarde o temprano la vida les encontraría y lo que sucediera después a la nada ya no le incumbía.

.

.

Tan pronto se fueron, el silenció salió de su escondite, se expandió cuan manto sobre los durmientes y la calma volvió a reinar.

.

.

El alma despertó envuelto en suave abrazo, lejos de todo y de nada. Temeroso, creyó ser presa del olvido y quiso huir pero el canto no deseaba alejarse. Inhaló agonizante y la voz del canto le colmó el interior, amándole desde lo más profundo y resurgiendo como suyo; le acarició con su arrullo, le desprendió la soledad, el miedo, el vacío. El alma se percató de la pureza del extraño quien sin importarle que él no estuviese dentro de un ser carnal, le acompañaba tomándole sin lastimarle.

.

.

Sin ser nada más que una esencia sin residencia en un cuerpo físico, el desborde de emociones le volvió vulnerable al llamado del canto. Su misma esencia se había enamorado, se había encadenado al eco que deseaba amar con desesperación, con la locura de una solitaria pasión.

.

.

Que dicha…

.

.

Que infamia…

.

.

¿Quién se había atrevido, con tan arrogante ímpetu, a desgarrarle con una caricia de lejana suavidad?

.

.

_…Calla destino, calla _

.

_No llores, amada sombra _

.

_Esperare, esperare _

.

_Tu despertar… _

.

.

Y de sus entrañas maltratadas por un trágico pasado, resurgió la luz, el deseo, la voluntad, la fuerza del ser. El alma se sentía libre y al mismo tiempo cautivo por el canto que le motivaba a despertar su creación. Sentía, sí, en verdad tenía un sentimiento que le llenaba ese vacío que la nada había procurado mantener para anclarle al hastío pero había bastado un suave canto para deshacerse de él.

.

.

Había despertado mucho antes de que la vida se percatara.

.

.

Cuando el universo andante del exterior - mucho más grande que el suyo pero menos conocido - fue testigo de su despertar, las estrellas se incendiaron en el firmamento alargando la noche de su concebimiento. La constelación relució como en ninguna otra noche. La arrogante figura del Carnero alzándose sobre lo más alto, con los majestuosos cuernos postrados en el manto oscuro en reverencia al que nacería con la gloria de su raza, aquel que sería conocido como el benevolente, el gran Maestro; ese que sería reconocido por sus grandezas y hazañas grabadas en las memorias de los hombres y lemurianos por igual, aquel señor eterno que no se perdería nunca más en el olvido, al único al que el carnero dorado le daría el honor de tomar un lugar en las estrellas que le formaban.

.

.

Pero los regalos con los que se le prometía recibirle no lograban ser más que carencias sin enraizar ante la voz que le tenía prensado con el idílico toque de su canto, el que esbozaba sueños y anhelos para que el alma se vistiera de ellos regocijándole de placeres insospechados que nadie más que el amante sin rostro le podría ofrecer.

.

.

El cosmos bajó anidando en un vientre en espera a que el nuevo ser naciera; la primera célula apareció y con ella el universo de su ser comenzó a formarse, percibiendo su existencia desde los primeros trazos. Uno a uno, cada trozo se unía, se entrelazaba; partiendo del vacío para forjarlo con minucioso esfuerzo en la labor. Y aunque fuese imposible el saberse que había vida en él, el alma era consciente de que lo estaba.

.

.

Su corazón recién moldeado latió por primera vez dentro de un cuerpo completo, acompañando el camino del eco que la voz dejaba. Si la perdía, su cuerpo se quebraba de dolor y sus tiernos ojos ardían como si de su fulgor lograran dar luz a esa oscuridad y encontrar el escondite del tramposo canto.

.

.

El alma no conocía nada que no fuese la compañía de la voz y la nueva oscuridad dentro de la mujer que le ocultaba. En silencio, había ocasiones en que creía soñar por sí solo viajando por paisajes temblorosos reflejados en acuosos cristales.

.

.

En los sueños, su esencia se envolvía con una extraña forma con la que era capaz de indagar por los pasajes que traspasaba. Su apariencia resultaba temible, una estreches de carne y hueso que le marchitaba hundiéndole bajo pesadas entrañas para no volver a salir.

.

.

El alma moría sintiendo como se moldeaba por cada rincón hasta quedar fija dentro de la piel convirtiéndose en uno mismo. No era capaz de tocarse porque el tacto de esas extremidades le asustaba, contrayéndose para evitar sentir el contacto de las paredes.

.

.

Desde los pasajes la voz suspiró. El alma olvidó lo débil que era y con firmeza levantó el cuerpo que le ataba yendo en busca de quien le llamaba, caminando torpemente por el sendero que se había aparecido frente a él. Maravillado por el canto, se dejó guiar dócilmente estirándose lo más que podía para acercarse al final del camino, ahí donde podía percibirle con más claridad.

.

.

El sueño terminó y el alma se descubrió, como siempre, cobijada por el canto a su alrededor.

.

.

Comprendió la razón. Si no residía en piel no resistiría la inclemencia de la vida terrenal colmada de penares que la pureza de su ser no sabía que existía y que eran muy diferente a lo que el canto le otorgaba. De esa manera, estaría resguardada sin que la inmundicia le manchara con su torrencial ofensa.

.

.

El cuerpo sería su fortaleza, el modo de llegar a encontrarse realmente en esa vida a quien deseaba agradecer su agradable compañía sin importar quien fuera. Le reconocería sin dudar, le tocaría, le sentiría vivir, probaría con delicia el cuerpo donde anidara la voz y no habría quien les separara, ofreciéndose a él con el fervor de un alma enamorada.

.

_… No hay lugar ni escondite _

.

_Contra mi sed… _

.

.

Se preguntaba ansioso por su nacimiento. Deseaba vivir, deseaba aferrarse al sonido del canto con enfermizo deleite.

.

.

Hermosa, surgiendo de cándidos amores, tejida de abrumadora ternura en su sonido. Frenética, angustiada, revuelta en violentas olas de una pasión malherida. Le envolvía haciéndose parte de él sin que pudiese resistirse a su llamado, adormeciendo lo que le haría odiarle…

.

.

Y convirtiéndose en el primer recuerdo de su vida.

.

.

El tiempo con su andar perezoso trajo consigo nuevos sonidos del exterior. Llegaban a él tropezando en la oscuridad, empolvados de relatos, pensamientos, fluyendo con el ritmo de la vida; sonidos fuertes, apagados, tímidos murmullos, insolentes rugidos terrenales, latidos iluminados con cierto mar de conocimiento e ignorancia.

.

.

Pero ninguna como el canto de versos amorosos.

.

.

Percibió el vago anuncio de su nacimiento en las voces más cercanas a su encierro. Había momentos que en su soledad, la mujer que le llevaba le hablaba contándole secretos que le deparaban, describiendo lo que ella conocía con paciente entusiasmo.

.

.

_La bondad de un maestro…Shion… _

.

_Ese nombre será tuyo… _

.

Le repetía la mujer y cuando terminaba, le dedicaba cantos soñolientos con una voz de finas hebras, acariciando el vientre que les separaba, caricias que le cubrían de ternura y devoción.

.

.

Fue entonces cuando el alma, aun habiendo jurado fidelidad al canto, sintió confusión.

.

.

* * *

.

Ah, Shion ¿Qué pasa contigo?

.

¿Qué les pareció?

.

Veamos qué tal le va ahora que tiene que nacer…. pero…

.

¿De quién es la voz que lo arrebató del lecho de la nada?

.

Eh… bueno, eso sonó algo tonto jejejeje

.

En fin, solo me resta avisar que le próximo capítulo tardará un poco (no taaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto como la última vez) pero procuraré actualizar tan pronto pueda ¡De verás!

.

Bueno, entonces hasta el próximo capítulo y ¡Nos vemos pronto!

.


End file.
